1. Field of the Invention
A tree fence system for use with a tree line to be harvested.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simplicity of installation and reduced costs are important aspects in the construction of a fence line. Equally important in the design of a fencing system is the safety of harvesting and processing timber the has become part of the fence line as the trees grow into a portion of the fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,618 shows a wire fencing system along a plurality of spaced posts serving as the terminal and intermediate support means defining a fencing span as part of a fence line comprising a strand with protuberance means spaced therealong serving as a conductor when electrically charged to deliver a shock to objects coming in contact with the fencing. A terminal insulator means secured to the posts maintaining fence span tension includes a groove means penetrating the surface thereof to a depth permitting the selective containment of the strand. An intermediate carrier means engaging with the posts for the intermediate support of the strand, comprising a spike with an open clevis head means to selectively receiving the strand. The spike is driven to close the clevis against the post surface for the containment of the strand while permitting longitudinal movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 66,601 discloses a nail having a hole or holes having rounded edges used in the construction of fences, trellis-work, verandas and the like where the rounded edges to permit the wire to pass freely through the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 323,032 describes a fence comprising a plurality of upright posts including notches or incisions formed therein with staples to support a longitudinal barbed top wire extending along the posts. Panels comprising rails are secured by the wire strands having their top ends intertwisted under and above the top wire.
Thus it can be seen there is a need for an inexpensive fencing system for use with a tree line to be harvested without implanting foreign objects into the trees that could endanger workers harvesting and/or processing the timber.